irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Father Story
Zim: skittles... Skittles: FATHER, FATHER, LOVE ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*sobs hysterical* Zim: calm down skittles, you’re running a fever. Oh no, I need to report to the tallest Purple: oh great, its zim Red: and- Skittles: FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purple: skittles * looks horrified* Red: oh no! She’s running a fever Purple: zim! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! Zim: she's been screaming "father" all evening... * his face has a pained expression, he looks up* what's wrong with her?! Purple: it's my fault Red: it's both our faults Purple: but, I- I beat her Red and zim: WHAT?! Purple: I was mad, I wanted her to be perfect, not having to go through the pain of, love, so, I whipped her Red: purple, how dare you, do you know how fragile she is? Her mind is unstable! Purple: * looks down, filled with guilt* Zim: how dare you. Sorry my tallest, it's just that, I love her so much, how can you do that to something so beautiful and loving. Red: it's okay zim, we understand Purple: we're going to earth Red: not in the massive we're not, it's too noticeable Purple: then what? Red: the lightspeed Purple: but isn't that a prototype? Red: yes, but if it works, we'll be able to get there before her mind becomes corrupted *in the lightspeed* Purple: it's so small Red: yes, but that'll make it faster because less force will push against it Purple: I’m well aware of that * An hour later* Red: we are now reaching earth's atmosphere, purple, turn on the cameo Purple: flipping the switch *the lightspeed turns invisible* Red: let’s put on our human disguises! * Red wears a disguise with a shoulder lengthen red hair, a white blouse, black jeans, and purple contacts* *purple wears purple-bobbed hair, a black tang top, denim skinny jeans, and red contacts* Purple: *knocks on door, zim opens* hi Zim: (angrily) what do you want (mumbles) filthy human! Red: invader zim, we've come for skittles Zim: tallest? Oh I didn't recognize you in those clever disguises, come in Skittles: zim *collapses* Red, Purple, Zim: SKITTLES! Purple: *picks up her limp body* its okay darling, your father is here for you Skittles: *whisper* why, why do you love her more, why, you made me, used the thumbs they cut off in the trial Red: how, how did you Skittles: fathers, I remember, I could see you constructing me, using your thumbs and putting them on my hands, and, I could see my true form Purple: no, you can't mean Skittles: my mind, a ball of pure light and pure darkness, I’m not just an android, now am I? Red: you’re really Skittles: the daughter of Archangel Michael and Satan! You saved me, you saved me from dying. My real father left me to die on irk so that he could regain his place in heaven, and you saved me, why? Purple: at first, we wanted the perfect destruction device, perfect for conquering planets Red: but then you started to show signs of love, and we thought you would ruin the mission Purple: so we sent you to earth, thinking that you couldn't find love... Red: but we were wrong Purple: you fell in love, that's why we, I mean I- Skittles: that's why you beat me Zim: I I*sobs and quivers, trying to handle the truth* skittles *holds her* Purple: skittles...*skittles turns to him* I, I, I love you skittles:* her eyes widen* fa, father! * She runs to them and they hold her in a warm embrace* Red: skittles, honey, it's time for us to go Skittles: but Purple: *smiling* we'll come back soon Red: * looks up a zim* zim Zim: yes my tallest*bows down* Purple: take care of her Red: or we will show no mercy in destroying you Zim: yes my tallest Purple and red: * walk into the lightspeed and wave goodbye* WE LOVE YOU SKITTLES! Category:Blog posts